James Graham's Treasure Planet Style Part 8
Here is part eight of James Graham's fifth movie spoof of Treasure Planet style movie. Cast *Jim Hawkins - Crash Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) *Young Jim Hawkins - Tails the Fox (from Sonic the Hedgehog) *Long John Silver - Sheriff Doughnut (from The Amazing World of Gumball) *Morph - Tweety (from Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries) *B.E.N. - Shaggy Rogers (from Scooby Doo) *Sarah Hawkins - Snow White (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) *Dr. Delbert Doppler - Hugo (from Hugo the Troll) *Captain Amelia - Hugolina (from Hugo the Troll) *First Mate Arrow - Thomas O' Malley (from The Aristocats) *Scroop - Bowser Koopa (from Super Mario Bros) *Pirates - Captain Hook's Crew, Troublesome Trucks, and Scylla (from Peter Pan, Thomas and Friends, and Hugo the Troll) *Hands - Burk (from Tonic Trouble) *Onus - Yoshi (from Super Mario Bros) *Billy Bones - Ben Kenobi (from Star Wars) *Captain Flint - Captain Hook (from Peter Pan) Transcript *Hugolina: from injury Gentlemen... we must stay together and... and... groans *Hugo: And what? What?! off glasses We must stay together and what?! *Hugolina: Doctor, you have... wonderful eyes. *Hugo: She's lost her mind! *Crash Bandicoot: Well, you've gotta help her. *Hugo: Dang it, Crash. I'm an astronomer, not a doctor. I mean, I am a doctor, but I'm not that kind of doctor. I have a doctorate, but it's not the same thing. You can't help people with a doctorate, you just sit there and you're useless. *Crash Bandicoot: It's OK, Hugo. It's all right. *Shaggy Rogers: Yeah, Hugo. Jimmy knows exactly how to get out of this. It's just that Crash has this knowledge of things. Crash, any thoughts at all? *Hugo: Without the map, we're dead. If we try to leave, we're dead. If we stay here, we're dead. *Shaggy Rogers: Well, I think that Crash could use a little quiet time. Heh. So l'll just slip out the back door. *Crash Bandicoot: Back door? *Shaggy Rogers: Oh, yeah. I get this delightful breeze through here... which l think is important... because ventilation among friends-- and Crash open a door Whoa! *Crash Bandicoot: What is all this stuff? *Shaggy Rogers: You mean the miles and miles of machinery that run through the entire course of the inside of this planet? Not a clue. *Crash Bandicoot: Hey, Doc! Doc! I think I found a way out of here! *Hugo: No, no. Jim, wait. The captain ordered us to stay-- *Crash Bandicoot: I'll be back. *Shaggy Rogers: Cannonball! and Crash jump through the hole and dive downward over to the other side *Hugo: Bother. *the other side, Crash and Shaggy pop their heads out of the other door and see a whole gang of unsuspecting pirates, who are fast asleep, not knowing that they are here *Shaggy: So what's the plan? *Crash Bandicoot: Shh, Shaggy, be quiet. Okay, here it is. We sneak back to the R.L.S. Legacy. Disable the laser cannons. Find and bring back Tweety and the map. *Shaggy Rogers: That's a good plan. I like that plan. The only thing is... I'm wondering, how do we get there? *Crash Bandicoot: On that. to a ship as he and Crash get on board and fly back to the R.L.S. Legacy. The two climb up and hop onto the R.L.S. Legacy when Shaggy, screaming, trips Shaggy, shh. *Shaggy Rogers: Whoops! Sorry. *Crash Bandicoot: OK, I'll get the map, and you disable the laser cannons. *Shaggy Rogers: Roger, Jimmy. l'll neutralize the laser cannons, sir! Yo-ho. yo-ho. A pirate's life for me. Shaggy and Crash go their seperate ways, Shaggy finds the switch room Disable a few laser cannons. What is the big deal? All we gotta do is find that one little wire. the door and gasps when he finds some switches Oh, mama. *Crash Bandicoot: Tweety holding the map and feeling scared until the little canary reunites with Crash and gives him the map Yes. hides in Crash's pocket when an alarm goes off *Shaggy Rogers: Whoops. Wrong switch. the alarm off Keep finding the right switch. *Crash Bandicoot: with Tweety and the map hiding in his pockets Now Shaggy Rogers will get us all... killed. into Bowser *Bowser Koopa: So, Crash, we meet again. flees with Bowser pursuing him until Tweety pops out and turns into a pie and hits Bowser in the face, making him furious that he throws Tweety through some pipes that take him up around the ship. As Crash runs away from Bowser, who looks around, the lights go off when Shaggy pulls the wrong switch *Shaggy Rogers: Whoops. Okay, okay. Don't panic. Breathing in. in and out Breathing out. Crash looks around, not noticing Bowser coming up behind him, Tweety pokes Bowser in the eyes, causing him to throw Tweety through the pipe lines again. Bowser slaps Crash, causing him to fly backward, and lose his gun *Shaggy Rogers: I'm sure this would be cannons. the wrong switch and flies upward Maybe not. flies up with Bowser following him until he grabs onto the pirate flag *Crash Bandicoot: his gun, and tries to reach, but fails to grab it when it floats out of space Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on. No! *Bowser Koopa: Why, oh, yes, Sir. Do say hello to Mr. Thomas O' Malley. remembering a flashback of O' Malley falling down, gasps, and grabs onto the pole. A shocked Bowser jumps at Crash, who jumps out of the way *Crash Bandicoot: Tell himself yourself! Bowser into the flag as the rope snaps and sends Bowser flying through the air into outer space. Bowser just has to scream 'Nooooooooooooooooooo!' before he dissapears into space Yeesss! *Shaggy Rogers: Back you go, you silly plugs. the floating switch off and falls to the ground as he yelps. As Crash runs up to the deck, Tweety pops out the pipe hole, coughs, and splutters *Crash Bandicoot: Tweety? *Shaggy Rogers: Laser cannons disconnected, Captain Crashy, Sir. Now, that wasn't so hard, was it? *Crash Bandicoot: No. It was so easy. Now, let's get back to where we were. Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Treasure Planet Movie Spoofs Category:Treasure Planet Parts